Backgammon and its variants are ancient games designed for play with two players. With the recent revival of these games, there has developed a greater demand for games in which more players can participate. Harmon discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 222,272 a gameboard which contains indicia for playing and for scoring checkers, chess, backgammon, cribbage, whist, and pedro. Thomas et al. disclose in U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,318 a multi-player backgammon game. The board has forty-eight points on which each player moves in an L-shaped path. Preferably, the board is used for four players. It may also be used with three. Two types of three-player games are disclosed. Over twenty-four points, each player may move so that his first twelve points overlap one opponent while his second twelve overlap the other. Alternatively, the three players may move in an extended game over thirty-six points. Each player encounters each of the other players on at least two of the playing boards. The paths of play are such that each player does not entirely overlap the points of its opponents in its course through thirty-six points. Normart discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,212 a new variation of the traditional backgammon game. This four-player game has eight sets of six points arranged in tables. The points of each table are colored to designate which player may assume that table as a path. Thus, in a complicated fashion, the four players interact in an otherwise common backgammon game. U.S. Pat. Nos. DES. 85,066 and 97,078 disclose gameboards with six tables of six points each.